Navidad
by Nadeshikoluv18
Summary: Se acerca navidad y las personas de allí están un poco alteradas... sobre todo...


_**Hola! me desactualizé un poco... (?) (POCO EH, GUARDA xD) bueno, volviendo, estaba en clases de mi universidad y como estaban hablando realmente de nada, me tomé un suspiro y se me ocurrió una historia, okey, no al suspirar, se me ocurrió durante media hora LOL.**_

 _ **Espero les gusta, no creo que haya romance :/ Vah, quien sabe :3 OBVIAMENTE, que será chistoso, sin añadir una parte chistosa no soy yo creo XD. Espero que disfruten de este fanfic y si es que lo leen dejen un review (descontando a la chica que siempre me comenta junto a su hermana, la verdad valoro muchos sus rev. :'3)**_

 _ **Bueno aquí va.**_

* * *

Navidad

Capitúlo 1: Introducción.

Se hallaba un Link de cabellos purpura jugando con su dedo moviendola en señas, la yema del dedo largaba líneas negras haciendo la forma que el que lo manejaba deseaba, así es, estamos hablando de Shadow Link, era un poco frío en los temas serios pero divertido en sus momentos, en sus momentos siempre pasaba mas o con Link o con Vio, no solía tener contacto con Azul por que... a él no le caían los orgullos, y tampoco iba con Rojo por que este último no era muy conversacional. Consideraba a uno de sus mejores amigos a Vio, el siempre lo escuchaba cuando era necesario, podría decirse que siempre, oh claro que Link también lo oía, pero no estaba siempre era algo que a Shadow le fastidiaba, el sabía que Link tenía su tiempo, pero tampoco este sabía que tenía su tiempo entero para Ravio.

¿Cómo se llevaba con Ravio? Pues, supongo que con lo dicho antes an de darse cuenta, ¿no? Su relación no es estable, cada vez que están juntos hay rayos de competición, bueeeeeeeno, en Shadow solo están esos rayos mientras que Ravio soló mira a esta sombra preocupado. Ravio quiere a Shadow, lo quiere hasta como un amigo, pero el no sabe que la sombra no, vaya.. si se enterara... pobre de él.. ¿no? Ya de por sí Ravio era un chico muy sensible debido a esos temas.

-Vale Rojo, piensa que si no haces esto... Tu padre morirá de un paro cardíaco, deberán llevarlo a enterrar y tu verás todo ese suceso, por que eres su hijo, esi que vamos Rojo, confio en tí, tú en mí, esi que aprueba este trabajo práctico antes que la profesora llegue, ANDA rápido!- Alentaba Azul a su amigo Rojo.

esté adorable solo dejó largar un suspiro- Vaya tus palabras me llegan- dijo con un tono de broma y lo miró- bien yo lo hago - le sonrió y con gran esmero hizo rápido el trabajo práctico que Azul no había hecho... Ni Rojo- Bien, ya lo he terminado- añadió el de vestimenta rojiza levantando la hoja para que este lo viera y al ver a la profesora pasar salió del salón y se lo entregó. Después de eso volvió a entrar al salón- listo.

Azul no se percató de nada y repentinamente golpeó la mesa- ¡Por las diosas! Dime que has puesto mi nombre- Rojo se quedó sin decir loque su silencio se tornó un "no" a lo que Azul respondió a eso con brutalidad golpeando al pequeño pero como existe el dicho el karma siempre llega, tenía la mano de verde plasmada en su cara- quita tu mano! dueleee- gritaba azul de dolor tratando de espantar a Verde.

-Tu nunca le dijistes a Rojo que ponga tu nombre esi que no lo culpes, Rojo más que nada lo vio como un halago- dijo este líder presionando más a Azul- vuelves a tocar amenazantemente a Rojo y los profesores quitarán a "Azul Link" de la lista, tu sabes a que estoy llendo- dijo el link verde con un gruñido, nunca nadie vio ese lado de Verde por lo que Azul impactado le dio caricias a Rojo en la cabeza donde le golpeó, y después de eso permaneció quieto en su silla con cara de impacto.

La princesa Zelda movía sus pies un como enamorada con una sonrisa atónita en surostro, con un leve ruborizor en sus pómulos- Creo que ya sé que pedirle a Santa- decía está rubia aplaudiendo al final de su oración.

-No creo que Santa te de porno, princesa Zelda- dijo volteándose el pelismorado de cabellos largo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Quién dice que yo, quiero porno? Señor Vaati- dijo la princesa con sarcasmo y una leve mueca de disgusto- para tu corrección, iba a pedir porno! sí pero el gay!-

-Pero es porno, princesa-

-Pero gay-

-Pero es porno-

-Pero gay-

-pero es porno-

-Pero gay-

-Pero es porno-

-Pero gay-

-Pero es porno-

-Pero gay-

-Sea porno gay o porno normal tu padre lo tirará a la basura- dijo este brujo volteando de su asiento muy calmado sacando sus utiles. A lo que dejó a la princesa Zelda en estado de shock pensando en la situación que pasaría y como reaccionaría el padre al ver dicho regalo y bajó la cabeza con sonrojo.

la rubia más apenada aún le golpeó el hombro a Vaati ya que ella se sentaba detrás de este- DIOS TE MALDIGA- gritó furiosa y avergonzada.

-Yo no creo en Dios- dijo este brujo... Otra vez, dejando sin palabras a la princesa Zelda- Además, solo está la diosa Hylia, princesa, parece que ni si quiera tu sabes cosas sobre tu reino o algo similar-

-Disculpa señor Vaati, pero laDiosa Hylia no está relacionado con mi reino- dijo ella con una sonrisa severa y tranquila.

Vaati solo hizo una mueca- Pero sabías que al referirte con Diosa te refieres a las tres diosas-

-y qué tiene?-

-Que las tres diosas son la trifuerza de tu reino- dijo este ultimo sacandole la lengua a la princesa, otra vez... ella... sin palabras.

-DIOS TE MALDIGA- volvió a gritar más fuerte de lo normal provocandole aturdir a todos.

-SABIAS QU...- Iba a continuar Vaati si no fuere que su voz había sido detenida.

-PUEDEN CALLARSE?- gritó Verde muy molesto, algo raro en el, a los que los dos que estaban peleando allí les provocó un escalofrío que quieran quedarse sentado allí.


End file.
